Little Dragon Park
by demone bianco
Summary: So when ever you find the man you want to fall in love with, it doesn't mean you will. You might just find yourself falling for the guy on the opposite team. What's a girl to do, with a forbidden romance and a dark secret.
1. It's A Flash Forward

_Two souls and one thought, two hearts and one pulse._

_Halen_

_It's hard, you know, to feel like this when you don't want to. Like all you want is that certain person, and you know it's forbidden. Forbidden beyond belief! Well, you don't chose who you fall in love with, your heart does, and sometimes, it's just plan wrong. cause as a wise one said, "it takes a moment to fall in love, but it takes forever to know what love is."_

-----------------------------------------------'PROLOGUE'----------------------------------------------

She opened her light blue eyes, only to narrow them against the beam of sun light as it hit her face at a rather odd angle. A murmur of protest escape her throat as the young female thrust herself up off her bed. Her muscles screaming in protest. Of course they would be, after the night she had. It only now, dawned upon her that her visiter was no longer in bed. A small noise, between a grunt and a snort, was what she heard from behind her. A small smile on her face as she reached over to touch the man's newly shaved face. A tear dropping from her eye, rushing, as if in a race, to be free of it's owner. She shivered as the man touched her cheek, wipping the tear from her cheek before it could go anywhere. A fearful smile on her face, she raised her eyes to the man and gave him a broken look. One with so much hope, love and fear. "I have to tell you something..." She notice that he froze. A look of worry crossed his face. No one had ever seen him this way, no one but her. And it warmed her heart that he would give her, and only her, the soft touch that would make everything go away. And now, he stood apart from her, his face starting to screw up in a whirl-wind of emotions, and she could think of many things going threw his mind. Like leaving him, or something like that. She chocked back a sob as he looked away from her and she reached forward, grasping his hand and making him turn to face her completely. Her lip shook as she spoke with a firm, and yet quiet voice.

"I'm pregnant." The man froze, and she felt every bone in her body want to break under his glaze as he stanned her body, and sure enough he surprised her by bringing her into a hug, one that both crushed her body, but warmed her soul all the same. Her breath became ragged and she wrapped her arms around the man's neck, pulling apart from him slightly, and she felt laughter bubbling in her throat as he spoke to her. "I thought you were going to say something about leaving me for another man, or cheating.. now that surprised me." She turned her glaze up to the man she loved, and soon, would father her un-born child. He captured her lips in a breath taking kiss. One that always left her weak in the knees. "Oh... I love you, and I swear I'll never leave either of you, again." She closed her eyes, holding on to her lover for dear life. Her voice so strong, and yet so weak. "You better not, ya bastard." Her world was finely at peace.

-----------------------------------------------AUTHOR'S NOTES----------------------------------------------

**words :**

_486_

**story muse **:

_okay, not the greatest_

**disclaimer :**

_okay, so I do not own Bleach, or any of it characters, Tite Kubo does so. However I do own Kaida Kagome. My OC character. So, I will not be reposting this disclaiming, there is no need! I've already stated in the first chapter so you should know by now._

**notes :**

_Hope you enjoy this Future Part. This is actually the end of the story, but it's shown first cause Kaida Kagome, our man character and prego up there, will be showing us what's happen in her life starting in the next chapter. Promise. Now byebye hons. Enjoy our quote of the day? Romance urge how I love/hate it. 3_


	2. Play With Fire

_Humor is merely tragedy standing on its head with its pants torn._

_Irvin S. Cobb _

_Every day I wake up, it's the same old same old. Well today I'm going to give myself a day filled with humor. One that'll break through this normally shy shell I have and make me the bad ass of this town. I'm Kaida Kagome, I'm 15 and I'm a half breed. My mom was a soul reaper, while my dad was a quincy. I SWEAR it was summer love, and they only screwed each other once, and here I am._

_So here's my story._

_**Little Dragon Park**_

_**1**_

-----------------------------------------------_**'Play With Fire'**_----------------------------------------------

"Miss Kagome! Can you read paragraph two for us." The teacher's voice sounded. I snorted in disguise, stupid school, stupid work, earning a few shocked gasps from the fellow students before I gave up, sighed and started to speak. "During the Yayoi Period (300 BC to 300 AD), the rice culture was imported into Japan around 100 BC. With the introduction of agriculture, social classes started to evolve, and parts of the country began to unite under powerful land owners. Chinese travelers during the Han and Wei dynasties reported that a queen called Himiko (or Pimiku) reigned over Japan at that time. The Yayoi period brought also the introduction of iron and other modern ideas from Korea into Japan. Again, its pottery gave the period its name." I spoke in a clear, out standing voice as I earned a poke in the back from my long-time friend Orihime Inoue, or better know from the guys, the chick with the big breasts. Perverts. A clear sign of worry on her face, but then again, I only gave Orihime my one time, shy smile and turned to face the teacher who had, since, moved on to bother the new kid, Rukia Kuchiki. Boring. She was, Rukia. I heard Orihime sigh happily, and I just happened to turned around in my seat to see Orihime sneaking glances at Ichigo. Poor girl, head over heels in love and yet she was so open about it, and the fool, Ichigo, never notice. I thought about it and was about to give Orihime a few choice words when out of no where our teacher thought it be a good idea to bother me again. "Miss Kagome! Please pay attention!" I looked around widely, and when the teacher had turned her back, I gave the finger and making my voice deeper, more manly, but still highly pitched, as you could say, I spoke but two words, "Fuck You." The teacher turned just as I lowered my hands to my paper, and by the looks of it, the teacher was looking at Keigo Asano, and with a haunted look, she spoke. "Detention. Tomorrow after school." Keigo turned to look at me when the teacher had turned her back on them. He gave me the 'You owe me look.' And I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide the laugh that I struggled to keep down. The bell rang and I quickly stuffed my books and sketch book into my bright green back pack I kept on me most of the time. Keigo caught up to me as i rushed out the door. "What's gotten into you Kaida?" Keigo's voice sounded and I turned, gave Keigo a haunted look before leaving him behind me to start walking away again. Keigo didn't follow me this time, only gave me a weird look before his voice sounded higher. "ICCCHIGOOO!" I looked over my shoulder and laughter bubbled in my throat as i saw Keigo's face and Ichigo's foot make a... rather painful, arrangement. I could help it, turning to face the two boys, my hand not even making it to my mouth and I laughed right out in front of everyone. Which brought eyes upon eyes to me. Even a certain Orange haired boy.

"KAIDA! I thought you loved me." Keigo joked, and I flipped him the bird. Giving him a rolling of the eyes before yelling down the hall as I left the building. "What you thought, was wrong, my friend, I never loved you, I loved your socks." I heard Orihime Inoue laughing before she stopped and asked if what I had said was rude. But I was to far away to hear the response to her question as I drug into my backpack while walking. Taking out my black sweater, the one with the hood, I tugged it over my arms and then pulled my backpack over my left shoulder, as soon as the sweater was on and done up. My hands found themselves in the pockets. It was when I felt it. The sudden increase in power, like always, it was the howling in my ears, the darkness that leaked into my soul. I balled my hand into a fist. Great day to walk home alone. Maybe I should of waited for Keigo. 'Fuck, I'm screwed.' I felt the wind start to pick up, and I shuttered against it's cold bitterness as it clawed and bite at my legs. 'Hope mom's home.' Were my only thoughts as I pasted the empty house next to my own. I stopped, Mom had said that people would be moving in and I was excited of course, we'd be having a new kid at school, maybe he would be interesting. "KAIDA! HEY HONEY!" I turned my head to hear my mom calling my name. She was unloading the car, which was stuffed with bags of food. I smiled at her and raced over. Ever since my mom told me more about my dad, and how it was a one time thing, before he realized that he was hurting his wife, so he left my mom the day after he fucked her up, and then, BING BANG BOOM, I was created. Great job eh? "Hey mom." I spoke clearly, while my mother ruffled my hair making it stick out at odd angles. Normal, slightly insane, mom. I loved her with every single bone in my body, and my soul added onto that. She was just... always there for me. She did however have her weird tainted side. She always forced me to learn how to shoot arrows, and even at home she made me learn how to fight with a sword. I was confused at first, but she say's I'd make the Knights of the round table look like lame-os. "Hurry up Kaida! We're going to see Isshin! He invited us to dinner!" My mom states and I turned to look at her. My mom works for Isshin, a.k.a Ichigo's dad.

"Great!" I state plainly, clearly bored out of my mind, which earns me a smack upside the head. "Kaida! Be respectful! If you don't I'll make you wear that horrible looking dress tomorrow to school." I blink. I know she's telling the truth. She doesn't lie. Never. So I shrug and grasp two of the four bags, giving my mom a smile and heading towards the door. "Hurry up Mom, I just have to get dress up and put your make-up on myself." I speak, a thick layer of sarcasm is heard in my voice. Of course it is. I'm a NO make-up chick, cause all the girls that put it on are clearly trying to make men fall for the fake face. I open my front door. 'Great, lets get ready.' I think as I put the bags of food on the table and head up stairs to change into my normal after school clothes. A tank-top, white as a snow, with that cute black skull over the left breast. My black sweater, and bright green jeans. Of course my bright blue shoes. I'm quick at dressing down and then up, cause It only takes me five minutes to get my clothes found and put on, before I head down stairs. My sweater done up only to about, just believe my boobs. Hell, let anyone who looks at them die a horrible and terrible death, by... oh... being stuck by my arrows. I laugh silently. Last year me and my mom went to this country called Canada, and then the U.S.A and we went around the time they had this thing called Halloween going on. I dressed up as cupid. Hell it was a big laugh, cause everyone was staring at me, pointing and saying things I didn't even understand. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I slipped my right shoe on my right foot. "Ready to go sweetie?" My mom's soft voice sounds from behind me, and I nod, shoving my left shoe on my left foot, before snatching my skateboard. We live about a ten minute walk from my mom's work, but we need a car to get to the food store. Stupid town. My mom opens the door for me and I race out, dropping my skateboard and jumping onto it. I of course skateboard while my mom walks. We're a pair you know. My mom and me, we've always been together, through the fire back when I was 5, she was so upset, but I pulled her free. "Hey sweetie." I turn me head to look at my mom, at the wrong moment, cause five seconds later I hit the wooden post. 'Shit this will leave a bruise.' I pick myself up, as my mom is yelling at me, to see if I'm okay. But what shocks me the most is the person standing behind her.

This person... fuck he reminds me, of myself, when I look in the mirror. Closing my eye painfully, I open them again to look at my mom. She gasps and gently touches the bruise that is starting to throb on my face. Fuck. I hiss out in pain, but end up laughing as she helps me up. I grasp my skateboard, and jump back on, but not with out my mom speaking up, again. "Hell Kaida! You just nearly got your brains knocked out of your head by riding that deadly thing!" What do I do? I brush it off and kick start again, this time, not bothering to look at her when she started jogging to catch up. Guess we spend most of the time in silence, cause as ten minutes go by, my mom is knocking on Mr. Isshin Kurosaki's door. "Hello Miss Kagome and Kaida- what happened to your face?!" I flinch at the tone Yuku says this. She answered the door, and with her slight squeeking voice, I can tell she's just slightly scared of the bruise. Hell I would to, if I could see it. I laugh bitterly, so unlike me. "Skateboarding, turned to talk to my mom and Bing, bang, boom, the wood post just jumped out at me." I hear a soft chuckle from Yuku as she tries to muffle it. She invites us in finely and tells us to get comfortable in the living room. Says we all be eating in there. I stretch, taking my shoes off and placing my skateboard just beside them. My mom follows my lead. But, of course, she heads into the kitchen to help, while I head into the living-room. There, sitting on the crouch, is Ichigo & his younger sister Karin. I force a smile, and they look at me and my bruise. Before they can speak I sigh and wave my hand off as unimportant. It'll be healed in two days anyways. It always works that way with my body. Stretching I flop down next to Ichigo and cover my face with my hands. Bored. "GOOD! WELCOME TO MY HOUSE."

Great. Isshin Kurosaki is a complete nutter, and here I am in his house. Just fucking great. "Thanks for inviting us Isshin." I hear my mom reply as the two walk side by side into the living room, a plate in each hand. Isshin hands Ichigo a plate, along with Karin and turns back to get His own, while my mom sits on the floor far away from me. She hands Karin, who hands it to Ichigo, who then hands it to me. My plate of food. Yum. What does she happen to get me, but everything. I groan inwardly. My mom is always trying to get me to eat more, but I dislike eating so much. It just makes me sick. Blinking I picked up my cop sticks and poked at the rice ball gently, before stabbing it and plopping it into my mouth. Isshin and Yuku have joined us. "Wow Yuku, this is actually really good." I state brightly, giving Yuku a big smile, who in return, blushes. I never give my mom positive remarks. Why. Cause she'll just cook the same dish til I get bored of it.

I stretch before stabbing the next rice ball. "Mom, I got Keigo detention again, could you phone the school and help him get out of it... again?" I ask my mom, who in response just laughs. I know she'll do it anyways.

-----------------------------------------------AUTHOR'S NOTES----------------------------------------------

**words :**

_2077_

**story muse :**

_woohoo. I made my goal of 2000 words. haha I beat it by 77 words haha_

**disclaimer :**

_Okay last time I'm posting this, Tite Kubo owns the bleach characters. I own Kaida & Amaya(Kaida's Mom). So yeah._

_The paragraph that Kaida is reading is a direct copy from this site._

**notes :**

_Okay this is just after Rukia and Ichigo meet. ^.^ The day after actually, like when he went to school, and Ichigo and Rukia 'meet for the first time' hehe. Anyways, so yeah. enjoy. ^.^ ALSO the title of the chapters, don't really mean what the chapter is about. like this one, 'Play With Fire.' Just thought I let you know. ^.^ Anyways, I notice that some people might be slightly OOC, but I'm not the best with writing Canons as they should be. -.- I have to spend a whole day reading their personality OVER AND OVER again. -.-_

_**Good-night**_


	3. Forgotten Melodies

_"A friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be anywhere else."  
- Len Wein - Sent by Paulo Louro _

_It's good to know my friends are always there for me. I mean, no one believed me when I told them I was going to kill the bastard who broke my heart. But really, when I sliced that man's arm, till he fainted from the blood lose, only my true best friend went to jail with me. We were only in it for a day and a half... but hell._

_he's the only one that came into my life, and stayed in it._

_**Little Dragon Park**_

_**2**_

-----------------------------------------------_**'Forgotten Melodies'**_----------------------------------------------

"Kaida!" I turned just in time to see a blurr wrap his arms around me. Sobbing happily. "Keigo!" I yelped as the arms tighten around my waist and pulled me closer. I sighed, knowing really well that my long-time friend, would never let go of me. I mean, he had been there when my ex boyfriend hadn't listen to me. I had beaten the shit out of him, with a little help from my best friend. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and when he pulled away I sighed and cracked my back in protest. "No more hugs, Keigo... so what's got you so happy today?" I asked, glancing around, looking for his little guy friends. Good, they weren't here, yet. "You got me out of detention, silly!" I groaned and swatted Keigo's head, laughing to myself silently.  
"I'd do it for you any day, old pal." I nudged his shoulder as we continued towards are homeroom. After this class, we'd head for lunch. Beautiful. I

lunch, I never ate, Orihime shared her lunch with me, just cause I always visited her. It was nice, to have a really close girl, as my second and third best friends. Keigo, however, was enough for me to handle. I felt a nudge against my shoulder and I grunted as I tripped over my to feet, landing square on the ground. "Okay, who the-" I looked up and froze. My eyes wide as I notice the bully of the school, the guy who'd I been afraid of since the day me and Keigo came to this school. I gulped. "What was that, Kagome?" He questioned me. Keigo had vanished. possibly to get help. "Screw off, Midorikawa." I snapped, as I crawled backwards away from him.

"Nah, I rather screw on." His voice was laced with disguise, and yet, a hint of that dark, black tone he used with me. "Then again, no one would want to touch you." He said, lingering on the words, touch, and you. I flinched, crawling back farther, trying to get away, when the wall hit my back. _'Fuck! Hurry Keigo!' _My thoughts as I tryed to get my hand into my bag, just a few steps off. I kept my eyes locked on Midorikawa Ryuo's soulless green eyes. It was like the lush green hill and sky meeting. Light blue, vs, grass green. I felt his hands grasp my hand yanking me up , I knew there was going to be a bruise, or pulled muscle in my shoulder now. Blinking I watched him raise his fists and hit me in the stomach. I grunted and kicked at him, before he threw me against the wall.

I slide down the wall slowly, holding my stomach. "Mr. Ryuo, please follow me." I turned my face to see the teacher from down the hall, come over to Midorikawa, who pointed at me, and made a single he would kill me. I gulped, and felt hands on my shoulder. Noticing, not Keigo, but Ichigo helping me up. "Thanks... Ichigo... where is Keigo?" I asked, looking for my hyper-active friend. "Oh Keigo slipped on a puddle, hit his head, before I took him to the nurse he told me about your problem. Thought I help. Seems like you got more bruises to go with the one on your fa- where did it go?" I blinked, touching my face, the bruise was gone. Looking away, I pulled my shirt up slightly to look over my stomach. A bruise was forming, and I groaned in annoyionce. "I get rid of one, and another one forms. Just get... anyways. Thanks again Ichigo." I started away.

"Where are you going, home room is this way." I stopped, looked at Ichigo, and pouted. "But Kei-" He stopped me, and waved it off, giving one of those rare smiles, it made me sigh, and I started after Ichigo. "If he complains I didn't go see him, I'm blaiming it on you." I snapped, my eyes dark, dangerous. Ichigo, rolled his eyes, face as hard as stone again. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and tell your lies. Doesn't bother me." And we entered the class room together, my hair messed, my clothing disleveled, and a whole new set of rumors grew in seconds.

Forcing myself to look up at the clock, my stomach started growling. I felt a piece of paper nudge my arm and slowly, reached behind me, eyes on the teacher every second, until the paper was on my desk, and I opened the paper. Smiling. Orihime and I had been chatting non-stop about what had happened to me in the hall. Appartently, Orihime had already heard something 'bout me and Ichigo having a quickie in the closest. I laughed at the thought, as it came to my mind again. And not those mind laughs, and right out in the middle of class, laugh. Heads turned, and I sighed, holding the note for all to see. It was in three seconds the teacher was by my desk, and the note was in my notebook with a bunch of my fake notes, I made in case of things like this.

"Miss. Kagome, the note please." I groaned, and took out the first, spare note I had and pushed it into our teacher's hands, and watched as she went red in the face from embarrassment. "Miss Kagome, office, now." I climbed to my feet, giving Orihime a smile, she blushed. Knowing full well what was in my picture of paper. A picture of our teacher, sitting at her desk, with a lust filled expression as she glanced at the eldest member of are class, Hasegawa Tomohisa. I started towards the door, my note in hand to show the office, at the same moment, Keigo stepped in. "Mr. Asano, office as well." I waited at the door, eyes twitching as I saw, the three triplets, the Asuka sisters, lean in and whisper to each other. "But-" Keigo began, but the teacher gave him a hard look, and I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Keigo, We will find a place to belong soon enough. Hell I have no- We're going, gees!" I snapped at the teacher as she pushed us through the door, and slamed it behind us. "Okay, what did I do." Keigo stated, and I held the note out, and Keigo, took a single look and bursted out laughing. I patted his shoulder, giving him a pointed look, before laughing as well. We started down the hall way.

I sat down next to Keigo and Orihime, across from the others. My head lowered so they couldn't see my face. Orihime passed me her sandwich, which was peanut butter with chocolate chip cookie crumbs. I crewed the sandwich, watching as the boys looked at me with a slight disguise. "What?" I asked, crumbs falling from my mouth as I spoke. "Kaida, it's not nice to talk with your mouth full." Chad spoke, in his low, mysterious, but kind voice. I gave a sweet smile, before nippling on the edge of the sandwich. I swallowed and then looked at the group. "So-" I begain, before noticing, Midorikawa Ryuo wiggling his finger at me to go over. I chanced a glance at the group. Only Chad's hidden eyes were on me. Putting my sandwich down, I wrapped it up and handed it back to Orihime, who put it in her lunch bag. "I'll be right back. Bathroom." I stated quickly.

I followed the already around the corner, Midorikawa and when I saw him, standing in over me at around 6'4, I shivered and took a step back. "Now, now, Kagome. Your gonna do as I say, for getting me detention." I flinched as I felt his hand clasp down on my shoulder, and the only thing I did was rip myself from his grasp. "Kagome." His voice was hard, violent, and I shivered, but I pulled my touch frame forward and swung at the man's test. Eyes widening as I was pushed against the wall. My eyes widen, even more when he leaned forward, near my lips, but not against. Midorikawa looked into my eyes and snapped into a violent rage.

Then his lips touched mine in a harsh, violent way. I thrashed around beneath him. Kneeing him in the crouch, I pushed him down, tears littering my eyes as I rushed away. His hands wrapped around my ankle, making me fall face first. By this time, I had screamed, a quick help me, and heard a storm of feet coming my way. Midorikawa was holding me to the wall, in a mere matter of seconds. His words were harsh. "You'll be a good little whore, unless you want your mama dead." Before I could question him, he ran down the steps and out of the school yard. A minute later, Keigo, Ichigo, Orihime and the rest of the gang were around me. "What happen?" Keigo asked, and I myself, asked the same thing.

-----------------------------------------------AUTHOR'S NOTES----------------------------------------------

**words :**

_1502 words_

**story muse :**

_i forgot what this story was leading to. So please, watch as I work my magic. [winks]_

_EDIT ; anyways, not as many words as before, but it jumps through the day slowly. So no worries._

**disclaimer :**

_Okay so i love posting disclaimers, so please don't dis me and my evil ways, Tite Kubo owns the bleach characters. I own Kaida & Amaya(Kaida's Mom). So yeah._

_The paragraph that Kaida is reading is a direct copy from this site._

**notes :**

_My stress level is THROUGH THE GOD DAMN ROOF! So I need to claim down, let's see how many chapters I can get up. LET'S DO IT BABY! [huggles voodoo doll of Aizen]  
_


	4. Fear Of The Beast

_"The enemy with a face, is not the fear we know, it is the enemy without the face, that truely scares us."  
- Loyal Till Death Hunter Chan_

_So. No one told me I was supposed to be the good little girl, the one that wasn't supposed to flirt with the cute stranger, or follow, rather stalker-like, the new kid. So what does this mean for little, old, me?_

_it means I'm fucked the next time my mom hears about this._

_**Little Dragon Park**_

_**2**_

-----------------------------------------------_**'Fear Of The Beast'**_----------------------------------------------

"Keigo! Sweetie!" My mom's light voice sounded as she rushed forward, to ingulf the hyper boy. "Hi, M.A" Kiego's little joke. "Now, now, go on up and put your stuff in Kaida's room, I just want to chat with-" I groaned, rumbing my temples blocking my mouth as she, yet again, started on me about 'no sex'. Gees, did she think I was in love with Keigo. When she finished, I flashed her a bright smile. "Got it mom, no sex. Like I would screw Keigo... he's my besties friend." I paused, giving the stair case a dark look. "Plus, I much rather say, I love his socks. Have you seen them, they light up!" I changed the subject so quickly, that when Keigo appeared, I wiggled my finger for him to follow.

I did a quick grap for my skateboard, tossing him my spare, and we both started down my street, skating side by side, his eyes had a far off look to them. "So, Kaida, are you going to tell me, why you screamed?" Keigo asked, blurt. I stopped skating, kicking the board up to my grasps, and giving a weak smile. They knew nothing. "It's nothing, really." I stated, quickly adjusting my black tank-top, and pulling my jean shorts down a bit more to hide my legs more. "I just... thought I saw a bear." I lied, a lie that even my mom would find out about. "Come on....." His tone dragged as he stumbled to a stop, falling flat on his ass.

I turned my light blue glaze to the movement in the corner of my eye, a blonde haired man, with a wide grin appeared, and I forced a chuckle down. He was watching me and Keigo. I bent down to Keigo, telling him to take my skateboard back to the house, and get me a drink. "What do I look like, Kaida. Your bitch?" He questioned. Oh did he just swear! "Yes, now bitch, get me a drink." I heard Keigo sigh, take my skateboard and run down the street. A smile touched my lips, before turning to the shadows. The blond haired man's smile faulted and I watched him turn swiftly. I rushed forward, jumping the fence to get to him. He hadn't made it far, when he turned around, and I leapt. I guess it was a reaction, cause he caught me, falling backwards himself. We landed in a heap together.

I raised my head, feeling the arms, that were once around me waist, tighten on my hips. I blinked, shaking my brown hair, I watched the grinning man frown. "So ya' can see me." He asked, and I blinked, forcing a thin smile. "You ain't part of the gang are you?" I asked, eyebrow raising, if Midorikawa really ment he would kill my mom, he make his little gay gang boys do it. "what?" the man asked, and I gave him a puzzled look. "KA~IDA!" Keigo called my name, and I groaned. Banging my head gently against these strangers chest. "Fuck, Sorry~" I began, trailing off, seeing as I didn't know his name.

"Name's Shinji, and no harm done." I nodded, yawning and climbing off the guy, reaching down, offering my hand. He took it acutely, and I smiled warmly. "Ya' know, my ma always said I'd tackle a man one day." I watched the man grin as well, rolling his eyes all the same. "Or was it, I'd trip over a bug, and fall in love with the man who sat there and laughed at me? Oh well." I shrugged, looking at this Shinji character. "Nice meeting you Shinji. I'm Kaida Kagome. and that girly voice your hearing, is my BFF, Keigo. He's a dude FYI." I winked, flashing a rather toothly smile. "You don't say.." Shinji began. "Kaida! Get out of that alley way! M.A's got dinner waiten for us, and I'M STRAVING!" He complained. I groaned.

Leaning upward, I placed a kiss on Shinji's cheek, winking. "Thanks-a-lot man, I would of been hurtin if ya' hadn't saved me~ I'M COMING KEIGO." I turned to yell at Keigo who was complaining even more. "I got to go, see yeah around." I turned, on my heels and started back towards my friend. Then I sighed, before wiggling my finger. Foot steps following behind me.

***The Next Day***

I smirked as I jumped from alley way to alley way. Ichigo and Rukia were walking side by side, and I must admit, I was feeling a tad bit jealous. Beside me, was none other then... Shinji, the guy said he knew Rukia, but couldn't remember where she lived. I swear he was stalking her. I mean, it may of looked like I was stalking them too, but serously, I was just... um, walking to see... OKAY, I was following them to. I was dying to know if the rumors were true. "Hurry up doll." Shinji whispered in my ear. I opened my mouth about to scream, when Shinji clamped his hand over my mouth and I forced myself, not to bite.

"Shut it." I whispered, the air still coming in tiny gulps. I flinched, seeing as the two had stoped and were turning to look back at us. I paniced, but Shinji grasped me and turned so his back was blocking me. "Now, doll, tell me what we are doing again?" He questioned. I frowned. I hadn't meant to inivite him to dinner, and I really didn't like the idea of him coming to pick me up at school. "We're being ninjas... no shhh, they're coming, eek, run." I whispered, beginning to move away, when Shinji, held me closer. Brotherly, I might add. "Hey. Mind moving along. Me and Doll here are trying to be alone." I covered my face with my hands. 'Please don't see me... please!'

My face was redder then a sunburn would be. "Sorry." I heard Rukia's voice steadily say, her voice was filled with a curious side, and Shinji just manged to get his cap off and put it on me, hiding my face. "Their gone." He whispered into my ear, making me jump, adjusting his hat. I looked him over quickly. White t-shirt, black jeans, not to baggy, not to tight, a pair of white shoes and of course his hat, which I now taken upon myself to guard. Looking down at myself, I was still in my school uniform, minus the fact, that I had ditched my school shoes at home with my backpack, and then had stal~ I mean followed Ichigo and Rukia this far.

"Let's go." I whispered, sliding around Shinji onto the side walk, keeping a safer distance between me and the two up ahead. Shinji wasn't following. I groaned, rumbing my tempals, before continueing. "Kaida, are you sure we should be following them?" Shinji questioned, and I flashed him a sweet smile, very much, not me. "Now Shinji, you just meet me, and you already questioning me! I'm hurt." It was in seconds he was beside me. His brown eyes locked wth my light blue ones, and I smirked. Knowing I had one. "If we get caught again, I'm not hiding you." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What ever."

***Fifteen Minutes of Walking later***

The rain had started to fall as I watched Ichigo enter his home, and watched as Rukia headed down the street a few steps, did a double take and vanished. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand to stop the tumble of laughter leaving my lips. She lived in Ichigo's house. I frowned, and pointed to the window on the left, knowing it was Ichigo's. "She went in there... so it is true!" I gasped, eyes turning to look at the slightly frowning Shinji. "Well, might as well head home. Thanks Shinji!" I hugged the taller man as I yawned, stretching and heading towards my house. Hands behind my neck. I groaned again, remembering my mother was at my grandmothers tonight, and that the door was locked. I had no keys.

"Need a place to stay?" Shinji questioned, a smirk on his lips. "Ya' bastard, you knew I left my keys at home, and that my mom wouldn't of reminded me." I groaned, rumbing my eyes and yawning. "So..." Shinji drawled, smirking as I shook my head angrily. "Lead the way to this place." I complained, only to be swept off my feet, licturally! The next thing I know, I'm on my ass outside a large space of nothing. My eyes twitched as flashes of building flickered here and there. My hearted started beating faster, and then I turned to see Shinji nodding to the building. I groaned again, climbing to my feet, rumbing my ass, giving him a dark look.

"You could of put me on my feet." I harshly whispered, stepping towards the blank area and walking right through it. My head started pounding, and my finger tips started burning, until a un-earthly scream ripped it's way through my throat and I bent forward. The burning was traveling through my body. Suddenly a pink haired man appeared in the corner of my vision, and I drew my hand towards my head and rolled away from him. Gasping as I took in a fresh gasp of air. "Welcome." The pine haired man said, stretching his hand out to help me up. Gulping I took it and shook my head, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Kaida Kagome, pleasure to meet you." I spoke in gulps. I had wobbily knees as the larger man steadied me even more. "It seems you and my sheild have a problem. I am deeply sorry for the pain it caused you." The pinked haired man stated. I gulped, nodding looking back at the sheild, shaking. There was a raging fire like shield around it, making me stare deep into the fear I had always had as a kid. "My, my doll. It seems you're dead meat if you fought Hachigen here in a fight." I gunted and rolled my eyes, although they still lingured on the lightning and the image of what had happened, ten years ago.

"Anyways, comeon, we got to get yeah settled." Shinji spoke, and I rushed in after him, eyes turning back only once to see the scene were a hollow had nearly ripped my mother's arm off, but the shadowy man in the background had saved her. "Coming." I spoke quietly, following the two man in. Eyes widing as I took in the whole place, and the pissed off chick in the corner.

-----------------------------------------------AUTHOR'S NOTES----------------------------------------------

**words :**

_1755 words_

**story muse :**

_it's coming off me quickly. The pain, the emotions. The muse._

**disclaimer :**

_Okay so i love posting disclaimers, so please don't dis me and my evil ways, Tite Kubo owns the bleach characters. I own Kaida & Amaya(Kaida's Mom). So yeah. OH I SO OWN MY BABY_ Midorikawa, so no stealing ^^ Plus, he's the bully that's in love with a certain little girl[not Kaida] and he hates Kaida and Keigo

**notes :**

_^^ My grandfather might have cancer in his bones... MIGHT MIGHTMIGHT! So I'm upset, and they had this thingy about cancer today at lunch and I panicked, and I think I might of had a panick attack... o.o oh well, who cares! Tosen, Aizen & Gin still love me. [see the three sneaking away] Okay maybe not, but I have voodoo dolls and they are lovely peaces of work! [huggles voodoo doll of Aizen & Shinji!]_

_Shinji : I feel like some one is hugging me... -.- [glares]_

**the cast :**

_Kaida : really! I get hurt all the time_

_Shantel-chan(Me) : Yep! It's fun_

_Shinji : I feel importanted_

_Shantel-chan : well your not, your just the new friend who'll be dumped!_

_Shinji : that hurts... really hurts [hand over chest] where's Ichigo_

_Shantel-Chan : with starrky-poo! ^^ wait he's not made yet... um, dreaming of a man named Starrk._

_Ichigo : [asleep, dreaming] I think I'll kill Shantel-chan today! ^^_

_Kaida : whatever... i get to keep the hat right?_

_Shantel-chan : of course_

_Kaida : I'm good then!_

_**Closing note : never, ever, lick your toes ^^**_


	5. An Old Flame, A New Chance

"_The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned."__  
- William Somerset Maugham_

_So I guess you can say, that I might have the tinyest crushes on certain people. Then again, I know who they are, and I do know how to control them. I mean, no one is gonna say I'm out of control. I am one hundard percent in control of emotions... i mean I did have that dream that one time.. maybe another day._

_So why do I feel so empty when he looks at me._

_**Little Dragon Park**_

_**4**_

-----------------------------------------------_**'An Old Flame. A New Chance'**_----------------------------------------------

The lightning flashed and the thunder growled it's own merry tune. My light blue eyes scanned the room as I struggled to make out the bed right across from the door. I heard a groan, and shifted on my feets, yelping silently as the lightning flashed again, letting the thunder growl louder then before. I squeaked and forced on making it over the lumpy floor. I touched the person in the bed's shoulder, shaking it roughly. "ten more minutes mom.." the voice said and I was about to laugh when I squeaked loudly, making the blond sit up. "Kaida... what you doing here?" The blond asked, and I gave a weak, very weak smile. "The...EEK!" I all but screamed as I jumped into the bed, covering my face with the nearest pillow.

"Okay, okay if you want to sleep with me that much." The blond spoke and Kaida all but hit the blood in the head. Cowarding afterwards as the lightning flashed, sending a lorder roll of thunder clashing through the dark sky. "Ha, scared of lightning and thunder... okay, just close your eyes." I grunted in dislike before eeking again at the flash of lightning and clash of thunder. Hundling closer to the blonde I whispered. "Speak of this to anyone Shinji, and your dead." I felt the blond shift beside me, drawing me into his arms, pulling me towards his chest. I tensed as the thunder clashed once more, before my own eyes drifted shut.

**The Next Day**

"Thanks Shinji! Thanks guys! I'll come back in a few days, mom's gotta be worry." I spoke as I waved, my clothing was everything Lisa had designed quickly. Although I was wearing Lisa's skirt, which just rid a little to low, so the end of the skirt would touch just near the middle of my thigh. Lisa had manged to make Hiyori give me a spare white tank top and red sweater. I still wore Shinji's awesome hat. I was bare feet. My shoes were a trade in for the tank-top and sweater. I started down the street, and soon I was half way home. Happily thinking about how I had inproved in my 'stalking' ways. Sure it was wrong, but hell was it fun.

"Hey Kaida!" A voice sounded and I jumped, and then the breath was driven from me. I gulped and turned in the embrace to see Orihime Inoue, and Tatsuki Arisawa. "Hey, Kagome." Tatsuki said and I smiled. I liked my last name fairly well, so I had asked her to call me by it. It made me feel important. "Hey Tatsuki, where we heading?" I asked, looking at her broken arm, and her tanked clothing. "We're meeting the guys up at the beach.. Keigo was supposed to tell you, come on." Tatsuki started the way they had been heading. Here I was in a white skirt, something I would never wear to the beach. And a white tank-top and red sweatrer. Great.

I followed the two, my smile faulting as we reached the beachy area and I saw the four boys turn there head. Of course they must of been looking at Orihime. I shifted as Keigo hugged my roughly. "I was SOOOOOO WORRIED!" I frowned as Keigo took a step back and looked me over, my hair was still roughed up. "Those arn't your clothes... where were you last night?" I stiffen and pointed to the bunch of girls walking by. "OH MY GOD, LOOK KEIGO GIRLS! AND THEY ARE LOOKING AT YOU!" I watched in amusement as Keigo turned on his heels and headed off. Boy I loved him.

I watched as Orihime and Tatsuki walk off with Chad behind them, Mizuiro was off to my left talking into his cellphone. I rolled my eyes, and held my arm to my side. Ichigo was still standing beside me, looking out at the water, hands in his pockets. "You had Keigo freaked out there Kagome." He said my last name, and it hurt. "I know. I feel bad about it... I was just at my other friends house... I locked myself out." I said softly, looking at the ocean as the waves hit the beach in a world wind of gentleiness. "Well be more careful. I don't need to have him at my window again screaming at me to help him find you." Ichgio started off to help the poor helpless girls that Keigo was bothering, when he turned his head back and gave a knowing smirk. "Just be careful, there is a stalker stalking around these parts." I smiled shyly. "Got it Ichigo."

**Two Days Later**

My heart was beating so fast in my chest as I panted against the hollow. Here he was, looking down at me. Chad was standing behind me watching and this Rukia girl were looking at me oddly. I held the arrow in my hands as the hollow grasped my bow, snapping it in two. I clinged, but smirked silently. "Upon the hells, and Upon the heavens, I call forth, Dragon Rider." And a light flashed to blind even my own eyes. Suddenly a sword rested in my hands, and my eyes twitched against the hollow's sudden burst of laughter. Rukia was choking on air.

"Kaida Kagome... a soul-soulreaper!" The girl was having trouble speaking and I turned to give her a 'step back' look. I drew my sword forward, grasping it with two hands. The purple helt, jagged like teeth, burning my flesh. I closed my eyes and suddenly the flash appeared on my hands. Two purple gloves were covering my hands. Leaving my figure still open to the burn. "_Slice Dragon_." I spoke in clear English, the Hollow giving me a confused look. I brought my sword into the air, and suddenly the wind howled, and the spirit of a dragon, in enegry form came lashing out and then the hollow's shoulder was removed, completely from it's body. A small smile teased my face as I twirled my zanpakuto down to stand beside me.

"OW! OW! OW! Oh your gonna pay for that soul reaper." The hollow hissed, and I let my sword drop to the ground, tiring my hair up, yawning in a tired fashion. The hollow looked at me, and suddenly he leaped. Rukia and Chad stared at me, and I turned my head to them, and suddenly I flash stepped onto the next roof. Smirking, until I notice that I was infact bleeding from a small scratch on my face. The blood was gushing. It slowly finished to just running down my cheek. The hollow was standing on my sword. Perfect.

I waved my hand and pointed to the hollow. The air around me grew tight. "Upon the hells, let the bells ring, and let the flames roar. _Silent Slice_ of the Dragon's fang." I screamed and suddenly a bright light flashed before all our eyes. There before me was half a hollow. My stomach turned. It wasn't much hard. I found Rukia's eyes locked on my own, and I brought my finger to my lips. Shhing her. "Dragon Rider, Return to the heaven below." I spoke clearly and suddenly the sword that was below the hollow became a swirl of light as it hit my chest and I closed my eyes, falling backwards.

**Later that day**

I opened my eyes and smiled at the scent of pine. "Why, lookie here." I heard a voice sound and I jumped up. Eyes glancing around the room. Suddenly a ball was coming towards me, and my first reaction was the duck, but my gut told me to grap it. Putting myself into a position where I could catch the high flying ball, I heard a chuckle and the ball dropped. "Well what do we have here?" I heard a female-ish male voice sound from behind me and I turned, eyes widing as I notice a man in, what the hell was he wearing! "Well, welcome Miss Kagome." He said, a shy smile on his face and I did a quick double take of myself. Sighing. At least I was still dressed. "It seems, Ichigo, Chad and Rukia were very worried about you." I flinched. Eyes narrowing, I looked at the door, back to this blond haired, hat-covering his eyes, man.

He tossed me a small bag. I grunted under it's weight and there behind him appeared my mother. I blinked, and she vanished. "Wha-?" I begain, only to have the strange man put his hand up to stop my talking. "Your mother asked me to train you with your... soul reaper powers." The strange man began and I jumped a little in happiness. "In that bag is a pair of clothes for you to use to go to school in... and then there is the normal clothing, and of course, your school textbooks, bag and what not." I grunted and dropped it onto the ground, only to just nearly miss my skateboard as he chucked it my way. "Get ready... we have some training to do." I quickly looked at him oddly. "Now." I gasped, dropping the skateboard, and following after him. Eyes wide with wonder.

I blinked as we entered the chamber. My heart pounding in my ears as I watched this man take his cane and side it out. "Urahara Kisuke. Former 12 captin." I squeaked happily, and tired my hair up quickly, letting the pony-tail fall to the back of my head. "Upon the hells and upon the heavens, i call forth, Dragon Rider." I spoke the words, and suddenly, Urahara, gave a small sad smile. "It seems my dear, we have few things to go over. So my your first attack." He stated, and I shifted on my feet. I raised my sword into the air. Repeating my actions, I felt the wind swirl around me, and I watched my eyes traveling the man's body, and suddenly I gave a small speech. "Slice Dragon." I called, and forced my enegry towards Urahara. Watching him slide away as the spirit dragon lashed out at him. It drove three times before vanishing, only once did it knick him, and that was on the finger.

"Not cool... so not cool!" I wiggled my finger at the blond haired soul reaper as he lifted his sword. A dark glimp in his eyes. "My dear, it's time to play dirty." I gulped.

-----------------------------------------------AUTHOR'S NOTES----------------------------------------------

**words :**

_1723 words_

**Song :**

_unwell - matchbox_

_perfect - simple plan_

**story muse :**

_don't talk to me about that -.-_

**disclaimer :**

_Okay so i love posting disclaimers, so please don't dis me and my evil ways, Tite Kubo owns the bleach characters. I own Kaida & Amaya(Kaida's Mom). So yeah. OH I SO OWN MY BABY_ _Midorikawa, so no stealing ^^ Plus, he's the bully that's in love with a certain little girl[not Kaida] and he hates Kaida and Keigo, cause they are so damn awesome X3 kidding._

**notes :**

_^^ Slice Dragon - first attack, slices through oppoint_

_Silent Slice, (of the dragon's fang) - second attack, can only be used if Kaida's sword is near the oppoint..._

_Dragon's Fang - bankai, you'll see ^^ this may take a long time to get to..._

_So I have come to the conclusion that everyone is really stressed out and that they are jealous of my cool calm nature. -.- no, i'm freaken stressed, i want to cry, but I just... can't bring myself to do so. I feel stupid if I do. My grandpa has cancer. -.- It's just... to much to handle... enjoy this chapter. ^^_

_Shinji : I love you...[cough] Shantel-sama! [huggles]_

_Me : ^^ thanks even if you didn't mean it Shinji-sama!_

_Shinji(-sama) : ^^ i mean it now ehheheeh_

_Aizen : suck up. =P_

_Gin : yeah not cool_

_Tosen : I feel unloved. D8_

_Shante-sama : I love you now Tosen, and Gin and Shinji ^^_

_Aizen : what about me?_

_Me : I like you sword. ^^_

_Aizen : great my sword is better then me._

_Me : Yep!_

**character profile :**

_Kaida Kagome - 15-16 years old. Brown hair. Tom-boy. Soulreaper/Quincy of blood. Lives with mother/Urahara[time being]. Best Friends with Keigo._

_Amaya Kagome - looks 29 years of age. Blonde hair. Girly-tom boy. soul/reaper of blood. Lives with her daughter/ soul society[working on a mission for the captin general]. Best friends with her former captin Isshan._

_**Closing note : hello my name is stress, and I am here to ruin your life.**_


End file.
